<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanders Sides Fic/Headcanon Requests! [OPEN] by Gravestone_Monarch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563641">Sanders Sides Fic/Headcanon Requests! [OPEN]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestone_Monarch/pseuds/Gravestone_Monarch'>Gravestone_Monarch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestone_Monarch/pseuds/Gravestone_Monarch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm taking requests! I'll mainly focus on the ships in the tags, but if you suggest something else I feel comfortable writing I'll try!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I opened Danganronpa requests, so here I am with Sanders Sides!</p><p>
  <strong>What I will do:</strong>
</p><p>Fluff</p><p>Angst</p><p>Hurt/Comfort</p><p>AUs</p><p>Basically almost anything not on the list below</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>What I won't do:</strong>
</p><p>Smut</p><p>Intense Gore</p><p><em>RemRom </em>(listen ship who you wanna ship but incest is a big no-no for me)</p><p>Ships I'm totally not comfortable with writing (I will try most of the time)</p><p> </p><p>Lists of updates or what I will/won't do may update.</p><p>I'll let you know if requests close! See you soon!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Always Further To Fall. (Platonic IntruAnxEit)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Janus and Remus find out Virgil tried to duck out.<br/>They aren't happy about it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(This was requested by Flamyangelwings! Hope you enjoy the fic! Never really written platonic fics before so its definitely a first)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"He did WHAT?!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, yes. A while ago Virgil tried to duck out, and-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus interrupted Roman as he let out a shaky sigh, the fearful tears already pricking at his eyes. Remus had gone silent for once. Patton and Logan were just watching the scene unfold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You dolts. You're dolts, all of you! Don't you get it?!" Janus asked. "A side ducking out is basically </span>
  <em>
    <span>suicide! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Do none of you remember Ambition? He ducked out, and look what happened! He got separated into all of you and never came back!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I just thought he was kinda just… there, like Logan when he isn't physically here…" Patton said feebly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, you absolute- no! Virgil near </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed </span>
  </em>
  <span>himself, and you didn't even notice! Dear Lord, you're imbeciles!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey! Mind your tongue, Dr. Trickle! How were we supposed to know?!" Roman asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Common </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> sense?" Remus muttered. Logan spoke up next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, it is all in the past now. The issue is settled, and-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Settled? How'd you settle it then, hm? Please, do tell." Janus said, the venom dripping from his voice like from a serpent's fang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We- we assured him things would change. He would be accepted, and-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you made no actual effort to help him in the moment. Roman said a few words, Patton threw him a piece of paper, so what?! A card doesn't fix a suicidal person! That's a wound time doesn't heal." Janus sighed again. "I thought this group had hit rock bottom, but apparently there's always further to fall."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well what would you know?! You're whole thing is lying! All you've ever done and ever will do is lie! How do we know you're not lying right now?" Roman asked, his hand venturing dangerously near his sword. "Virgil's probably fine, and you're just trying to scare us!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahem, if I may intervene." Remus started. "Now, what was it… 'are you so close-minded as to instantly think everything someone you don't like says is untrue?' You said that, right Princey? Kiiiinda hypocritical." He hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I- you-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Besides, I wouldn't lie about something this serious. Virgil means a lot to us. He should mean a lot to you too." Janus said, straightening his posture. "If you'll excuse us, we have something to do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, don't go near Virgil right now! He might wanna be alone-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's your excuse whenever you don't want to check on him, is it?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Janus and Remus sunk out, leaving the 'Light Sides' to think about what just happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Baby, we built this house… of memories. Take my picture no</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>- </span>
  </em>
  <span>huh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil paused his music, sliding his headphones onto his shoulders and looking up at the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Someone there?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Virgil. It's Janus and Remus. Open- open the door."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed. "No thanks, I'm good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Listen, we're gettin' in either way, so just open the door so you won't have to summon a new one!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That sounded like Remus. Unfortunately, he had a point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...ok, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>sounded like Janus. But… was he crying?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood up, taking off his headphones and placing them on the bed. We walked over to the door and clicked open the lock. As soon as he opened the door he was thrown backwards by being tackled in a hug. He let out a small yelp, trying to regain his composure and register what had happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus had leaped forward and was currently clinging to his chest, while Janus stood in the doorway, rubbing his eyes on the back of his sleeve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm… so confused right now." Virgil said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did- did you just think we wouldn't find out?" Janus asked, walking in all the way and closing the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...about? The MCR concert last night?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, you fuckin-" Remus stopped himself, standing up properly. "Jannie…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You… you tried to duck out. You tried to kill yourself." Janus said, and Virgil fell silent. He wasn't wrong; he had tried it. He just rathered not thinking about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean… yeah, but it's fine now… the others brought me back and I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine-</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. No, you're not. Nobody tries to kill themself and gets over it that quickly." Janus said, sitting on Virgil's bed. Virgil walked over and sat down on it too. Remus pulled over Virgil's swivel chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just… why? Why'd you do it, virgin?" Remus asked. The name slipped out; it was a force of habit. Nobody really reacted though, Virgil just kept talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just… I was getting in Thomas' way. I wasn't necessary, or useful, or important… just a nuisance." Virgil said, sighing. "Wasn't really any point in sticking around."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You… </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>say that, Virgil."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You asked me why!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean-" it was Janus' turn to reach for a hug. He didn't want to overstep his boundaries though, so he waited for confirmation. Virgil nodded, giving Janus way to hug him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know you left, and you had your reasons, but… we still care about you, Virgil. We're… we're here for you, ok?" Janus said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. We, uh… I may not act like it, but I like you, virgin. You're cool." Remus said, which meant a lot coming from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...yeah. Thanks, I guess." Virgil replied, putting his arm out for Remus to come over. If he wanted, obviously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat there for a bit, not talking. Except for the odd mutter from Remus about whatever thoughts were running through his head. They're not sure how long passed like that, but eventually, Virgil pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look, this is real sweet and all, and I will talk about it at some point… but just not right now, k? Right now, I feel like kicking some ass in smash bros." Virgil said. He earned a laugh out of Janus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right. Self-care for the moment. Let's get it set up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well either way, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'll</span>
  </em>
  <span> be the one kicking y'alls asses!" Remus announced, standing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y'alls?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeehaw motherfucker."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No matter how bad things may seem, there'll always be further to fall,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>there'll always be further to rise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there'll always be people with you every step of the way.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Butterflies. (IntruLoCeit)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He was almost sick of going out there and standing around, trying to educate the others just to be silenced, to be ignored.</p>
<p>Again.</p>
<p>And again.</p>
<p>And. Again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Suicide attempt trigger warning! If that bothers you, please skip this chapter!)<br/>(This was requested by 'L.R.'! I deviated a small bit from the prompt, but I hope you enjoy anyways! Requests are still open ^^)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He barely registered his own frustrated groan, nearly scream. </p>
<p>He was almost sick of going out there and standing around, trying to educate the others just to be silenced, to be ignored.</p>
<p>Again.</p>
<p>And again.</p>
<p>And. Again.</p>
<p>He threaded his fingers through his hair, sighing again. It was going to be one of these days again, it seemed. The days where he sat alone in his room, his frustrated sighs and sobs going unheard by anyone but himself. These days weren't new; they'd been happening for years now. But honestly, he was reaching the point of wanting it to end. All of it.</p>
<p>The ignorance.</p>
<p>The separation.</p>
<p>The life he was living.</p>
<p>He'd felt like this before. He'd tried to end it. But, of course, he was pulled back down before he could even get close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "If I'm right, the ceiling should support my weight for a certain amount of time, considering I'm lighter than the average human." I mused, pulling my tie out from around my shoulders. It'd be harder with more padding. I folded it neatly on my bed; I couldn't do this knowing I wasn't leaving my room the way I wanted it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I pulled over the chair from in front of my desk. I opened my dresser, pulling out a piece of rope I had asked Roman to conjure. For an experiment, I told him.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> In a way, this was an experiment. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I stood on the chair and tied it to the ceiling light, thinking all the while. This certainly wasn't the easiest way to go about this; I could just slip into the subconscious, let myself fade away naturally. But that would take too long, and I wasn't quite in the mood to wait. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Once I had the noose tied correctly, I took either side of it, placing it around my neck. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> This was it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I hadn't left a note or a letter of any kind. I don't think they would have read it, anyways. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I would have been sad, or angry, or anything along those lines. But no, I didn't have feelings, did I? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Not anymore, anyway. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I took one last deep breath. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Thomas would be fine without me. He was smart enough on his own, apparently. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> With that, I kicked away the chair in one swift motion. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I don't think I was prepared for how that was going to feel. The air was torn from me, leaving me gasping and gagging. My eyes were open but my vision was blurred. The last thing I remembered seeing was the door slamming open and two figures running inside, and I felt myself dropping as I blacked out. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He remembered most of that very vividly. He still hadn't figured out who had come in, though. He woke up on his bed, tie laying neatly on his nightstand. The rope was gone, too. Nobody mentioned it to him, so he didn't say anything. The others didn't have to know. He knew repression was bad, but at that moment, he didn't have any other plan of action. So that's what he did; bury those feelings as far down as he could. Figuratively, of course.</p>
<p>But now, he could feel them resurfacing.</p>
<p>The others really had no use for him, did they? If that was right, was there a point in him remaining in the mindspace?</p>
<p>The only people that paid him any mind were-</p>
<p>were Janus and Remus. </p>
<p>Since their reveal in the videos, they had been around a lot more often. The difference between them and the 'light sides' was that they actually <em> listened. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "Huh? Hey, Dee! C'mere! Logie came to see us!" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Ah- Remus, you don't need to announce it. I simply came to… check on you two, to see how you were doing." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Yeah, yeah! We're a menace, we know. Did Patton send ya?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "What? No, I came of my own volition." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "So you do care about us! Awww, Logie!" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Remus, I- *sigh* Yes, sure." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Hm? Remus, did you call me?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Dee!! Look, Logan's here!" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Oh. Hello, Logan." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Greetings, Deceit. How are you?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "I'm 'horrible', thanks. Remus is fine, too." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Yep!" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "That's good to hear. I…" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Hm?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "...apologies, it was nothing. I suppose I will take my leave now-" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Wait." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Hm?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Would you like to stay for a bit? Remus and I were about to stick on a documentary about ocean life, and-" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "And you're into all that shit, right? Right?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "I- yes, I am partial to a good documentary. I wouldn't wish to impose, though." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Not at all. You're quite welcome here, Logan." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "...thank you." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "You're 'not' welcome. Now, get settled. I'll grab the documentary and some snacks. Anything in particular you'd like, you two?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "I- no, nothing in particular, thanks." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Yeah, go wild, Double D!" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "*sigh* Ok, Cephy. I'll be back in a minute, you two." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Take your time." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> --- </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Remus, I-" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Yeah? What's up, dork?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "I- my apologies in advance. I tend to talk a bit during these, and I do not wish to irritate you-" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Nahh, don't worry about it! Whatever you've got to say is probably wayy cooler." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "...really?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Yeah! Y'know what? Tell me something, right now! The most disturbing fact you know!" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Ah, well…  it's not quite as disturbing as what you know, most likely, but a catfish was found recently that ate a Nazi whole and lived until this year." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Really?! Woahh!" </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had started having those documentary nights with them once a week, where he sat with the others and watched whatever had been chosen, chatting through it half of the time.</p>
<p>Would they even notice if he stopped showing up?</p>
<p>No, most likely not. They were perfectly content before he arrived. He was probably imposing on their evenings, if anything.</p>
<p>His mind drifted off again. The subconscious wasn't hard to access. Just go a bit past the entrance to the dark side's domain, and just keep walking. Eventually, you reach the entrance.</p>
<p>He didn't have a rope…</p>
<p>"It'll have to do." He declared, standing up.</p>
<p>
  <em> Should I write a letter? </em>
</p>
<p>The light sides won't need one. But, Janus and Remus might like a notice to their plans changing.</p>
<p>
  <em> Will they notice my disappearance? </em>
</p>
<p>Most likely not.</p>
<p>
  <em> Should I just go now? </em>
</p>
<p>…not yet.</p>
<p>He sat back down, pulling out a notebook and a pen. He started writing.</p>
<p>
  <em> To Janus and Remus, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> My apologies. I will not be able to make it to any more documentary nights, as you may notice. I will not be around any more, and this is most likely the last you will hear from me. Apologies for the sudden change. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I have thoroughly enjoyed our time together, and I wish it could be extended. However, the quality of life I'm living at the moment is much less than ideal. If the others ask for me, you may tell them about this letter if you wish. Soon, it will not concern me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Again, thank you, and my sincerest apologies. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <em> All my love, </em>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Sincerely, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Logan. </em>
</p>
<p>He placed down his pen, tearing out the page in his notebook and sighing. He checked the time.</p>
<p>11:45pm.</p>
<p>He might as well wait until nobody was up. He had pulled all nighters before, so tonight would be no different.</p>
<p>He looked over at his bookshelf. He might as well finish one last book before… well.</p>
<p>He was halfway through it; he'd probably finish it quick enough.</p>
<p>He walked over and picked it up, sitting back at his desk and opening it to where his bookmark was, starting to read.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He closed the book, satisfied. He was happy with how it ended; it all checked out. He placed it back on his bookshelf, straightening his tie.</p>
<p>He checked his clock again.</p>
<p>2:17am.</p>
<p>It was about time he got this over with.</p>
<p>He picked up the letter and walked over to his door, saying his silent goodbyes to his room. He knew the room couldn't hear it- it was a room, not a person- and it was highly illogical to be saying goodbye to it. But he felt the urge to anyway.</p>
<p>Once he was ready, he walked out, softly closing his door behind him. Compared to the others' doors, his was the most plain. Simply painted a dark shade of blue, nothing more, nothing less. </p>
<p>He walked away from it, past the other doors, all the way over to the dark sides' domain. He could see the door to the subconscious up the hall; his next destination.</p>
<p>Janus and Remus wouldn't be up at this time, he was fairly sure of that. They would see it when they woke up, and by then, he'd be gone.</p>
<p>He slid the letter under their door, adding two short knocks for good measure. Again, neither of them would be awake, and they most likely wouldn't hear the knock, but it was more so for himself. After a moment, he continued his journey up the hall.</p>
<p>It always felt like a hike to get up that hall, since it was extremely long. Considering what was at the end of it, that was probably a good thing.</p>
<p>He reached the door after maybe around five minutes, standing in front of it. All it took was a turn of the knob and a few steps, and it'd be over.</p>
<p>That's all it took.</p>
<p>"Last words for only myself to hear?" He asked himself quietly. "...I'm sorry, I suppose. This is probably an inconvenience."</p>
<p>He reached for the doorknob.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "-and Monarch butterflies can live for up to seven to nine months, which is exceptionally long compared to the usual two week lifespan of a swallowtail butterfly-! Oh, ah…" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Hm? Is something wrong, Lo?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "No, it's nothing. I've simply learned to catch myself when I start to ramble. Apologies." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "What?! No, keep going!!" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "I- excuse me, Remus?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "I was just getting into it, and you stopped!" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "I… don't quite understand." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "What Remus is trying to say, is we don't mind you talking about what you're interested in. We enjoy hearing what you have to say, Logan. Otherwise, we wouldn't invite you here each week." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "I… but the others said-" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Fuck the others! Actually, wait, no. Don't fuck the others. Especially my brother. Fuck what they say! Your facts are awesome, whale penis." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "I… you truly don't mind me talking about facts and such?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Of course not. I don't know what they told you, but we love hearing what you have to say." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "...thank you. Both of you." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Any time." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Now, what were you saying about butterflies dying?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Haha… well…" </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "Logan?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Logan..! </em>
</p>
<p>"Logan! Wait!"</p>
<p>When he realised those voices weren't him imagining things, he spun around just in time to see Remus flying at him, throwing his arms around him.</p>
<p>"Logan, you cock sucking son of a bitch! Never<em> ever </em>fucking try that again!" Remus cried. Logan, still in shock, stayed silent as Janus caught up to them, holding something.</p>
<p>His letter.</p>
<p>"Logan, I… what were you thinking?!" Janus asked, looking to be on the verge of tears. "You're so, <em> so </em>lucky I happened to be up, or you would be…"</p>
<p>"I… I don't understand. Why are you two here..? You should be asleep…" Logan asked.</p>
<p>"So should you! Not trying to kill youself at- at fucking half two in the morning!" Remus retorted, tightening his hold on Logan like he was going to disappear from his hold.</p>
<p>"I…" was all Logan could say for a moment. "I… I'm not necessary for Thomas anymore... He can solve his own issues now."</p>
<p>"Fucking bullshit!" Remus exclaimed. </p>
<p>"Remus-" Janus hushed. "Logan, you are needed. Even, if for some stupid reason Thomas stopped needing you, <em> we </em>need you. You are so important to us, like you would never believe. These last few weeks have been the best of our lives; even ask Remus. We-"</p>
<p>"We fuckin' love ya, dork!" Remus told him, finally stepping back. Janus nodded, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. Neither had properly gotten dressed; Janus was still wearing his pyjamas and Remus just had trousers on.</p>
<p>He didn't know how to respond.</p>
<p>They… loved him?</p>
<p>
  <em> Him? </em>
</p>
<p>Maybe that would explain the figurative butterflies in his stomach each time they had their documentary nights.</p>
<p>How they listened to him, no matter what he was talking about.</p>
<p>How-</p>
<p>"You stopped me the first time, didn't you?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah... God, I knew we should've closed off the subconscious a long time ago!" Janus muttered to himself.</p>
<p>"I… are you sure?" Logan asked.</p>
<p>"Are we sure? Of what?" Remus asked.</p>
<p>"Are you sure you… you love me?"</p>
<p>He was ready to be told no. He didn't think he was lovable at all, considering him being logic personified; little to no emotions, according to the others. And himself.</p>
<p>"Yes, Logan. We're sure." Janus replied, stepping forward and slowly wrapping his arms around Logan. "It's perfectly understandable if you don't love us in return. Just know we are here for you-"</p>
<p>"I believe I do." Logan cut him off, reciprocating the hug. He beckoned for Remus to join them, which he did, coming up behind Logan and wrapping his arms around them. They just stayed like that for a moment, taking in the moment. </p>
<p>Eventually, Janus broke the silence.</p>
<p>"You're staying in my room tonight. Both of you." He said. It was worded like an order but spoken like a plea. "We can talk about this in the morning."</p>
<p>"Fine by me." Remus said. "Logie?"</p>
<p>"That… that sounds excellent." Logan said, smiling softly. Janus nodded, snapping his ungloved fingers. They appeared in Janus' room; the walls a pale yellow and the floor made of dark wood. They finally detached, Remus flopping onto the side of the bed nearest the wall. It was lucky Janus happened to have a double bed. </p>
<p>He gestured for Logan to lie down next, to which he obliged. Janus went over after them, keeping Logan trapped in between them. He wasn't complaining.</p>
<p>From behind him, he felt Janus shift a bit, before four more arms came and crept round him, surprising him for a second. He easily settled into it, though, noting that he had to ask about them at some point.</p>
<p>Just as he adjusted to the extra cold, he felt more warmth embrace him. He opened his eyes again to see Remus already passed out, with his tentacles unfolded and laid around him. He had asked about them before, but he hadn't considered them unfolding naturally when he fell asleep like they had. They were warm, a welcome contrast to the cold of Janus' arms. He felt safe, being held between the two. He hadn't been held like that since… ever. He'd never felt safe, <em> wanted </em>like this before.</p>
<p>With the cold of Janus to his left and the heat radiating from Remus on his right, on top of (or rather, under) the extra but comfortable weight, he was…</p>
<p>Happy.</p>
<p>For the first time in forever, he was happy.</p>
<p>He knew one thing for sure as he drifted off to sleep;</p>
<p>He wouldn't be going anywhere near that door ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>